


Divine Comforts

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink, possible ooc Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: After speaking with Dean in 1978, Michael pays a visit to the Reader, his human consort, for some stress relief.





	Divine Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You sensed him before you saw him. The steamy bathroom took on a certain air, an almost menacing aura. Some distant part of your mind told you that you should be intimidated, or even afraid, but all you felt was a thrill of anticipation. Already your heart was beating faster, and you could feel yourself start to slicken- it’d been far too long since he’d last paid you a visit. Drawing a deep breath, you pushed aside the shower curtain, leaving yourself completely exposed to your late night visitor. Smirking ever so slightly, you greeted him, “Hello, Michael.”

He shifted against the counter he leaned against, his green eyes trailing down your nude form. Straightening, he moved to stand in front of you, hands landing on your hips. His dark hair was starting to curl from the heat and humidity of the room, little beads of condensation forming on his upper lip. You wanted nothing more than to lick them off, but remained still, the two of you locked in a staring contest. It was an unspoken wager between the two of you, seeing who would break and make the first move. So far, Michael had won every single time, but you were determined that eventually you’d get him to crack.

His palms almost seemed to sear your flesh, the heat and scent of him surrounding you. You stared up into his face, noting that he seemed almost…tired. There was a weariness about him that you’d never seen in his expression before. Before you could question it, he dipped his head, capturing your mouth in a kiss that managed to be both possessive and longing. You didn’t even have time to savor the fact that you’d finally won one of your little standoffs before he was pulling back, one hand sliding up your side to curl around the back of your neck. His usual expression of smug superiority was firmly back in place. “Hello, my little human.”

Palms flat against his chest, you leaned into him, relishing in the solid strength under your fingers. You’d long since grown accustomed to his nicknames for you, that somehow managed to be endearing and condescending at the same time. Honestly, it sent a thrill through you every time, knowing that you’d managed to capture the attention of an archangel. Completely disregarding his clothes, you pressed the full length of your wet body against his front, arousal growing at the feeling of his rigid length digging into your abdomen. “And here I thought you’d forgotten all about me,” you mock pouted at him.

His grip on your neck tightened ever so slightly as he pulled you closer still. You could see your reflection staring back at you in his eyes, his pupils blown wide as he smirked down at you. “Never,” he replied with a voice like poisoned honey, “I could never forget my favorite diversion.”

You tossed your head back in laughter, not the least bit offended at being called a diversion. You’d known going into this little arrangement exactly what manner of relationship Michael wanted. He’d made it clear that you would be his “consort”, which, in your view, basically translated to being his part-time booty call. In addition to fucking your brains out six ways from Sunday, he provided angelic assistance with the occasional hunt and ensured that all of your material needs were met. Sure it meant you were expected take no other lovers, but after having an archangel in your bed, there was no one else who could compare. It was an arrangement that worked out well for both of you, in ways you never would have expected when you’d accidentally summoned him all those months ago.

“Well, that is reassuring. It’s been lonely without you these past few weeks. What’s the matter- busy cleaning up Zachariah’s mess? By the way, I like the new vessel, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome- where’d you get it?”

He stiffened against you, his grip on your hip and neck tightening briefly. “I don’t wish to talk about it. I didn’t come here to talk, little one. I came here to enjoy you, to bury myself in you and hear you call out my name. I plan to savor your body until I have wrung out every last bit of pleasure from you.”

Stretching up as much as you could to bring your face closer to his, your lips brushed against his in a barely there kiss. You took his hand resting on your hip with your own and slid it between your legs. A moan escaped you at the feeling of his fingers against your hot core. He hissed at feeling how wet you were for him already, gently teasing the outer lips before dipping a finger inside to spread your slick around. You squeezed your thighs together around his hand, eager for friction. You whispered against his lips, “So what are you waiting for?”

Michael let loose a growl, wrenching his hand free from between your legs. You squeaked as he gripped tight to the backs of your thighs, hoisting you up into his arms. Your legs wrapped around his waist as your arms wound around his neck He claimed your mouth in a hard kiss, tongue thrusting in forcefully. You submitted to the kiss gladly, eagerly matching his passion as you ground your center against him.

With a flutter, you found yourself tossed onto a bed much softer than any found at a cheap motel. A brief glimpse at the room showed that Michael had transported you both to a completely different room, undoubtedly at a ridiculously overpriced five star hotel. The room screamed opulence and elegance, because Heaven forbid its prince fuck you in a run down motel. You processed the change of scenery in an instant before Michael was on you.

He stretched out above you, palms braced on either side of your head. You noted with a shiver of delight that he was deliciously naked, his toned and firm body pressed securely against yours. You ran your hands up his arms, burying them in his silky black locks. Your knees came up to bracket his waist, his cock resting hot and heavy against your hip. You wiggled beneath him, pushing your breasts up to rub against his chest. Biting your lip playfully, one of your feet dragged along his calf. Your soaked core ground against him, aching to be filled. “Come on, your highness, fuck me the way you need to.”

Michael dipped down to latch onto your collar, biting and sucking a bruise there. You let out a breathy laugh at the pleasure and pain of it, glad to finally have his mouth on your body. There’d be one hell of a mark there, but that was his goal after all. To let everyone who saw you know that you were his. Once he was satisfied with that one, he peppered your throat with rough nips, soothing the sting of them with a swipe of his tongue. You rutted against him, not bothering to try to keep your moans and sighs quiet. None of your previous lovers could even come close to making you feel the way Michael did.

After lavishing attention along your neck, he finally swooped in for a dominating kiss. You opened for him willingly, welcoming the hot press of his tongue against yours. His hips bucked against yours, the drag of his cock against your skin working you up even further. Michael shifted his weight to rest on his elbows, propping himself above you as one of his hands wound itself in your hair and the other moved to play with one of your breasts. You mewled into his mouth as he rolled your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it into a hard peak. The feeling was divine, but it left you wanting more.

Michael broke the kiss, and immediately bent to suck your neglected nipple into his mouth. He groaned against the soft skin, laving the pebbled bud with his tongue. You couldn’t stop the moans from pouring out of you. You could hardly believe he’d gotten you this worked up this quickly. He had yet to use his grace on you, other than to transport you both to this new location. It was a point of pride for him to get you to orgasm at least once before using his grace to take you over the edge over and over again. You wished he’d hurry up and get on with it, but there was no rushing the archangel. You would come when he said you would.

Releasing your nipple with a wet pop, Michael lapped at the underside of your breast before sucking another mark there. He kissed his way down your torso, occasionally scraping his teeth along your skin. The feeling of his breath against your mound had you looking down, relishing in the sight of his black curls between your thighs. He nudged them further apart, settling himself comfortably between your legs. You opened as wide as possible, knees falling to the side. His lust darkened gaze met yours as he wrapped his arms around your thighs, pinning you in place and holding you open for him. Maintaining eye contact, he lowered his head slowly, sending shivers of anticipation through you. After what felt like an eternity, you jolted when his tongue finally made contact with your soaking folds, a loud moan echoing throughout the room.

Restrained against the bed, you were helpless as Michael tormented you with long, slow licks up your slit. You tossed your head back against the pillow, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut. Your hands reached down to dive into his hair, tugging in a futile effort to make him go faster. Michael merely increased the pressure on your hips, leaving you unable to squirm under his teasing tongue. “Michael,” you whimpered, “Michael, please.”

He barely acknowledged your pleas, the only indication that he’d heard you an inquisitive rumble against your entrance. He lifted his head just enough to ask, “Please what, little one? Do you want something?” The bastard didn’t even try to hide his amusement.

“You, you dick. I want you inside me, fucking me like you said you would,” was your petulant response. You knew you were playing with fire, testing the limits of his patience, but all it did was excite you further. Especially when his eyes darkened with annoyance at your words.

“Careful, little human. I allow you many liberties, but don’t speak to me in such a manner again. Or I may need to gag you. Would you like that, my pet?”

Oh, he was playing dirty, the fucker. You hated when he gagged you, as he well knew. Sure it was hot, but he refused to remove it until he was done with you and it always left your jaw sore the next day. You kept quiet, knowing he would make good on his threat if you pushed too far. He waited with exaggerated patience, nodding in satisfaction when it became clear you weren’t going to respond. Nipping at the inside of your thigh, he remarked, “Good girl.”

Before you could react, he ducked down to draw your clit into his mouth. He suckled at it languidly, ignoring your surprised yelp. Your back arched off the bed when you felt two of his fingers prodding at your lower lips, before they were eased into your dripping core. He pumped into you gently, gradually building up speed. His name fell from your lips in a steady stream, a prayer offered up in supplication. He groaned into you, his fingers stretching and scissoring your walls to ready you for his cock.

You were approaching the edge rapidly, your heart pounding inside your chest. Michael must have sensed how close you were, thrusting into you with quicker strokes and sucking hard at your swollen bud. One of his fingers found and rubbed at your g-spot, giving you that last push you needed. You tumbled over the precipice, ecstasy filling you as you came hard on his fingers, screaming his name. Your pussy clenched down on him, your walls quivering around him.

Michael drew your climax out for as long as possible, showing no mercy as he continued to work your body to greater and greater heights. Your pleasure went on for ages it seemed, until you were begging him to let you down. Even then, he was reluctant to heed your desperate cries, finally slowing the movements of his fingers inside you after several more minutes. Your sensitive cunt continued to spasm around him, twitching when he withdrew from your sopping channel.

When you found the strength to open your eyes, you whined at the sight of Michael sucking on his fingers, pink tongue lapping at every last drop of your slick. He looked up at you at the sound, smirking around his fingers. Once he was sure they were completely clean, he placed a soft kiss on your hip, completely at odds with how hard he’d just worked you. You released his hair from the death grip you had on it, sighing at the gentleness of his touch as he kissed his way back up your body. When he reached your mouth, he kissed you sweetly, the taste of your own release on his tongue. Moving to wrap your arms around his back, Michael intercepted the movement, gathering both of your hands in one of his own and pinning them to the pillows. You undulated beneath him, content with his gentle ministrations, but knowing that they wouldn’t last.

Sure enough, you soon felt the feather soft brush of warmth against your skin that you associated with his grace. It was an invisible pressure that moved up and down your body like a dozen unseen hands. While he kept your mouth occupied with his own, his grace surrounded you, working you up for another round. It fondled at your breasts, toying with your nipples until they stood at attention. Grace danced along your sides, seeking out and finding all the spots to make you squirm. It dipped between your legs, skimming along your sensitive folds. A tendril of grace latched onto your clit, sucking at it lightly. You whimpered into Michael’s kiss as grace pushed its way into your pussy, twisting and curling like an especially nubile tongue.

Michael swallowed down every sound you made, breaking the kiss every so often to allow you the chance to breathe. He removed his grip on your hands, but before you could move them, more grace pinned your wrists securely above you. With one final brush of his lips against yours, he reared up above you, looming over your prone form. Kneeling in between your knees, he reached down to grip his cock in one hand. You watched, entranced as he began stroking himself, his fist moving up and down his shaft with sure movements. Precum leaked from the tip of his cockhead, spilling over his hand and easing his motions.

You thrashed on the bed as much as his grace would allow, incoherent whimpers falling from your lips. You weren’t going to last long with the way he was working your body. Already, you felt a second orgasm bearing down on you, urged on by his grace and the heavy weight of his eyes on you. You couldn’t tear your gaze away from him as he went faster and faster along his shaft, his unoccupied hand clutching tightly to the sheets. His eyes were trained on your glistening cunt, his nostrils flaring to take in your scent. His grace pounded into you, ramming into you with inhuman speed.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your climax hit you. Your mouth dropped open in a silent scream as you convulsed before him, your legs shaking from the force of your orgasm. Grace gripped you tight, unceasing as it kept thrusting into you. You felt it push your head up to look at him and you force your eyes open, finding him staring at your face with an unholy light in his gaze. Once he was sure he had your attention, Michael jerked himself once, twice more, before coming hard. His come splattered out onto your thighs and stomach, painting your skin with his essence.

Your moans were joined by his frenzied cursing as he snarled in Enochian, pumping his cock to get every last drop of his release on you. There was something delightfully primal about being marked in such a manner. Apparently Michael shared the sentiment, pausing once he was finished to stare down at you, chest heaving as he took in the sinfully decadent sight you made. You could only imagine what you looked like from his point of view; skin flushed and glistening with sweat, his pearly white come dotting your lower half. Soaking wet pussy pulsing around the grace still anchored inside you.

You could tell it was with a great force of will that Michael situated himself in a sitting position, and you groaned helplessly when he pulled you up to sit in his lap. Your legs wrapped around his hips and your arms went around the back of his neck. He withdrew his grace from your body, save for the bit still toying with your nipples. You mewled as you felt the thick length of him poking at your hip, fully erect once more. The stamina of archangels could be both a blessing and a curse, something you knew all too well.

You were so far gone that it took a moment to register Michael calling your name. When you managed to focus on him, he cupped your jaw with one hand, running his thumb along your cheek. “Can my lovely human handle one more round? You’ve done so well so far, can you take one more? Or do you need to rest first? Tell me, little lamb.”

Forcing your tired body to work, you looked him straight in the eye as you answered, “Take me, Michael. I can go again, take me, make me yours.”

He groaned at your response, capturing your lips in a deep kiss as you felt him line his cock up with your entrance. Not breaking the kiss, he slowly slid inside you, your slick walls welcoming him inside with ease. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside you, your hips flush against his. You pulled away, resting your forehead against his as you adjusted to the feel of him buried deep inside. He carded a hand through your with uncharacteristic tenderness, whispering something in Enochian in your ear, his other hand splayed across your back. After a few moments to collect yourself, you bucked your hips to signal that you were ready.

He rocked into you, thrusting slowly at first. You rolled your hips in time to each of his thrusts, your clit brushing against him with every movement. Your breasts rubbed against his chest, further stimulating your grace sensitive nipples. Michael used his grace to cup your breasts, dipping his head down to kiss along the tops. You tossed your head back, exposing the column of your throat to him. He was quick to take advantage, more grace caressing the skin there, forming what felt like mouths to kiss down your neck. It soothed down your sides, pushing you to your third climax of the night.

You cried out when he increased his tempo, gripping your hips with both hands. He lifted you off of his cock until just the head remained, guiding you back down his length. Over and over he maneuvered you the way he wanted, bouncing you up and down his cock. You could only hold on tight, dropping your head down into the crook of his neck. Little whimpers forced their way out, adding to his heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin. He started to swell inside you, his cock twitching in anticipation of release. It brushed against your g-spot, sending sparks throughout your lower half. When you yelped at the sensation, he angled his hips to do it again, pistoning into you, striking it dead on with every thrust. It was too much- you weren’t going to last much longer.

“Michael,” you panted out, “Michael, I”m close. Oh fuck, I’m close.”

“Come for me, little one. Let me see you come for me.” His grace latched onto your clit, sucking at it eagerly.

You came sobbing his name, calling out so loudly you were sure all of Heaven must have heard. Light flashed behind your clenched eyelids, pleasure filling every inch of your body. Michael followed right behind you, shoving in roughly one final time, stilling as he pumped his release into you, hot jets of come coating your inner walls. Your pussy spasmed around him, milking him for all he had. Your combined release trickled out around his cock, covering your joined bodies. The sticky slide of it had you moaning, throat raw and aching from all the noises he’d pulled from you.

After what felt like hours, Michael pulled out of your drenched core, withdrawing his grace from your overworked body. He lowered the two of you to the bed, cleaning your bodies with a flick of his wrist. You went willingly when he pulled you into his side, completely boneless and thoroughly sated. It wasn’t like him to stick around once he was finished, usually disappearing with the promise of returning again. You weren’t going to question it, too exhausted to think about it too hard. If Michael wanted to cuddle, well, that was fine by you.

It was quiet for a long while, only the sound of your breathing interrupting the stillness of the room. Sleep called to you, your eyelids getting heavier by the second. Michael ran his hand up and down your arm, his face way too pensive for someone who’d just gotten laid. Before you could ask what he was thinking about, he murmured softly, “I don’t know when I’ll be returning, little one. Matters concerning Heaven’s prophecies aren’t going as smoothly as I’d like. It may be some time before I can come back to you.”

Forcing your eyes open, you took in his expression, noting all of the things left unsaid. For the first time since you’d met him, you were genuinely concerned about Michael’s safety. He’d always seemed so confident, certain that his victory against Lucifer and ushering in an eternity of peace was destined to happen. Now though, you could hear something very close to doubt in his voice. It worried you more than you’d like to admit. Reaching up to push a strand of hair behind his ear, you cupped his jaw, smiling when he leaned into your touch. “Michael, however long it takes, I’ll be waiting. No matter what happens next, you’ll find a way back. I believe in that, and in you.”

He closed his eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to your palm. “That’s reassuring to hear, my little human. I’ll try to live up to your faith in me.” Cradling you to him, he pressed his face into your hair. “Rest, little warrior. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Yawning widely, you nodded tiredly. On the verge of sleep, you couldn’t help the words from working past your lips, “Love you, Michael. So much.”

To your tired mind, you couldn’t be sure if you imagined it when he replied quietly. “And I, you, little one.”

With those words echoing through your mind, you drifted off, content in the comforting arms of your divine lover.


End file.
